Maybe You're Too Clingy?
by Dark12light
Summary: He wished she would leave him alone. But then, so did she. UY. COMPLETE!
1. Stupid Lovebirds

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko_

A/N: My second attempt at this story, my millionth and one attempt at humor.

* * *

It was an underlying obsession. He knew it was inhumane to want to kiss her so badly, to feed the desire of gripping her head back and planting his wild emotions onto her lips. She was never a tame one. It was basic knowledge that she was wild at heart, and he did not think that it was right to want her so desperately.

He tried taking hot showers, cold showers, sugars and sweets, working out, a new hobby, music, meditating, another sport, and even homework. For some reason, his conscience brought back that moment in Lyoko. Back then, it did not bother him so much, only being simple amusement for his friends. However, it came back suddenly, the fact that he had lost an open opportunity, and the fact that they were avoiding the automatic chemistry between them made him so irritated that he wanted to just kick something.

They were just so close, and he was growing agitated with each passing minute she passed by, proving difficult for him to contain his excitement and disappointment. How come he could not touch her? He would die to just simply walk past her or brush the hair strands from the ends of her mouth. Oh, the things he would do to just make her notice him...

How many times had he considered it? How many days had he postponed what he fantasized about? It was never going to happen, he continued convincing himself at night. Even though he kept telling himself this, he kept awake. What was wrong with him?

And the thing that pissed him off the most was that she denied their urges. They were not just friends. That was not the way things were supposed to be and she knew that for a fact. They were so much more.

He dreamed about the day, fantasizing about how it would happen so much that his head hurt, that one day when he found the courage to speak to her, face to face, and bring his lips to hers, and his hands would touch her satin-smooth skin as much as he pleased, then he would be in total bliss.

"Hi Ulrich," a voice blew into his ear hotly. He closed his eyes, reopening them again quickly to ensure that it was not a daydream. Yumi stood in front of him, a silly smile on her face, laughing as he blushed. He could feel her hot breath against his face, even as she chuckled.

She stopped laughing when she noticed his red face. "So... what's new?" she asked awkwardly, sitting besides him on the bench. "I hear that your grades are going down. Is that why you didn't answer your phone yesterday? Because you were studying?"

He was avoiding her for the right reasons. He wished she would leave him alone. His emotions were bouncing all over the place, and if she kept talking to him, he would do something he would intensely regret nine months later, guaranteed.

Emotions did not care about public image or consequences. Emotions only cared about pushing you little by little until you were falling off edge.

"Yup," he finally said. "I have to get to my room, so can you excuse me?" he asked, getting out of his seat stiffly to walk up to his dorm, leaving her to sit there, confused.

* * *

"He's like a woman. He has mood swings, and I know that from experience." She knew he was joking as always, but Ulrich was not responding to her at all. It was like he was always distracted. Did something go wrong between his dad and him or something?

"Trust me, Yumi. If he had a problem, he would tell me," declared Odd proudly as he looked at her knowingly like a teacher glanced at a student. "He is suffering from anthrophobia."

"What is that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head as she frowned, dismissing her fleeting thoughts. Why was she asking Odd of all people for advice in the first place? "Whatever! I just want to help solve this problem he's having."

"How about you avoid him for a few days?" Odd suggested. "Maybe you're too clingy."

"I barely call him and I only see him in the mornings," she protested, a frown scripted on her face. "I highly doubt that it is that."

"You know how he can be. He doesn't do well with people. Just avoid him for a few days and see how he reacts."

"You know what? This is why I never come to you for advice," she said, her hand threateningly on the doorknob.

"But you did," Odd reminded her before she left the room with a strong defiance. He chuckled. "Lovebirds," he sang, pulling on his headphones.

* * *

"You say that Ulrich has been avoiding you?" asked the computer-genius uncertainly. "And you are serious?" He was kicking at his computer chair randomly as he rotated back and forth.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in exasperation for explaining her situation for the second time that day. "It's so unlike him. I did nothing to him at all!" All right, she was also exasperated that it seemed that she was the only friend concerned for the boy.

"Maybe you did," he muttered. "Why don't you try confronting him about it?" he suggested before she could protest to his previous comment.

"He keeps making a lame excuse every time I get close to him," she admitted.

"Just avoid him for a while. Maybe he just wants to be alone for a while. Actually, he hasn't spoken to me for a while either," he said thoughtfully.

"That's what Odd told me," she complained.

"You asked Odd for advice before you asked me?" asked Jeremie incredulously, spinning in his computer chair to face her. "I hope you're not kidding me."

"I'm not," she replied sadly, her fingertips gripping her forehead tiredly. "This problem is getting me no sleep. I have no idea what to do."

"Why is this bothering you so much?" He was never one for romance or his friends' affairs, but he could not help but be amused by their antics nonetheless. The fact that his female friend was clueless about something that was even obvious to Odd made him laugh inwardly to himself.

"No reason at all. Thanks for the advice." She was rushed, and she made it her goal to get out of that room as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I think that he is trying to avoid his feelings for her again." Other than the fact that he was one of the only friends he had in this school, they were conversing about some certain lovebirds, or bluntly, Ulrich and Yumi. This was a topic that he talked about readily, and the thought of Jeremie waiting readily by the walking stomach to gossip seemed uncanny. "I mean, he rarely avoids anyone unless he has problems with in his family, feels anti-social, or he is trying to repress his feelings for Yumi."

"It was obvious when she told me about it. I don't believe that she asked you for advice before me, though." Jeremie wiped the residue off of his glasses.

"Of course! Now, will you eat that burger or can I eat it?" He pointed to the full tray of food in front of him that his friend so blatantly did not want to eat.

"It's all yours." Jeremie watched as his friend snatched his burger. "About this problem, do you think we should tell her? It's obvious that it's hurting her feelings. I wouldn't like to be confused like that."

"Just let him say it when he wants to say it."

"He says what?" Yumi suddenly appeared, sliding into the seat next to Jeremie. "And who are you talking about?" She looked between the boys curiously.

"Jim." Odd grinned innocently as Jeremie began to flush and tap the tabletop. "Him and Ms. Hertz, their love is so obvious, it's no wonder Jim hasn't figured it out yet!" Odd laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He coughed. "Anyway, you're late for lunch. What's the occasion?"

"I think that Ulrich hates me." Yumi slowly sank into her seat. "He's been running from me. I think I did something wrong to make him like this." It was true that Ulrich had been obviously avoiding her. He would hang out with Jeremie and Odd, but when he spotted Yumi, he would make a run for it, and Yumi was beginning to give up hope on chasing him.

"Well, you are acting like a stalker." She glared at the eating boy. "He probably needs his space, and you're following him around. He doesn't like being followed around when he wants to have some Ulrich-time. You know how much he needs it for his mental stability."

Jeremy spurted out the fruit drink in his mouth. He wiped his mouth as Odd laughed out loud. "You know what Odd? Never say Ulrich-time again."

* * *

"Ulrich, hold up!" exclaimed Yumi, catching the shy boy walking to the cafeteria. He froze, turning his head slowly to see her and he backed away slowly. However, this backing away was too slow, and she stopped in front of him. "Why have you been avoiding me?" She held his shoulders, shaking him. "Have I done anything wrong?"

He smiled faintly, looking into her facial features to remember why he was running from her in the first place. The close proximity was enough to make him dizzy, and the scent of her... He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he just-

"Don't follow me," he finally answered shortly. He looked away from her hypnotizing eyes reluctantly, blinking to lose the vestiges of the moment.

"Okay...?" she asked in confusion as she let go of him. He must have a simple reason for such weird behavior? Even now, he looked repulsed by the thought of her being so close to him. She wrinkled her nose. He was never like that before...

Ulrich turned away from her. "Can I tell you why I have been keeping from you? Promise me that you will not freak out on me."

She raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms defensively. "Try me."

He sighed, explaining it slowly. "I've been keeping my distance, because I am kind of sort of just a bit crazy for you." He smiled weakly, feeling his knees buckle slightly. "Ever since a few years ago in Lyoko, I can't believe that I..."

A blush highlighted her cheeks. "Me too," she admitted in a small voice. "I think of what could've happened if, in different circumstances, we had more time."

"I was disappointed," he quickly admitted. She chuckled huskily, then cleared her throat.

"That's it?" she finally asked him, smiling. "We're friends now, right?"

"Right," he reassured her. Her smile grew.

"All right. I need to go home now, so..." She pecked him quickly on his cheek. "Good night."

When she was a safe distance away, he fell back against the brick wall of the building weakly.

In the bushes a few meters away, Jeremie outstretched his hand. "Odd," he addressed sternly.

Odd glared at the computer genius, sighing as he reached into his pockets. "Stupid lovebirds."


	2. The Beach

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko_

A/N: I've decided to add onto the first chapter. I luuuuerve this story and making Ulrich nervous. He's so cute when he's nervous. Well, he's cute in general.

I made it angsty for you guys, and I've decided to end this story with the next chapter, unless I have another idea to continue with, which will probably not happen.

Another lame attempt at humor. Forgive me, it runs through the beginning to the middle of the chapter.

* * *

So they pretty much kissed and made up, right? Well, the kiss relaxed Ulrich's nerves and emotions just temporarily since it was only a simple peck. Sure, it felt like magic to him, but it was just a simple peck that lasted for a millisecond, and the magic was used up in all of two weeks.

He was pretty much dying inside after he had used up all of the essence of the kiss. He could not sleep, eat, play sports, or even talk normally. It was _impossible _to even get him out of his dorm. The only time he came out was for meals and the bathroom.

Of course, neither Odd nor Jeremie would confront him when they knew the reason why he was avoiding everyone in the first place.

Odd's "Ulrich-time excuse" relaxed the Asian girl's conscience for a few days. When his disappearance extended to a week, she could not help but want to see him.

But Odd kept insisting that it was a guy thing and that he would deal with it himself. Yumi argued that she had a little brother at home and that Odd was **not **any better than her in anything, but she eventually gave up.

So after two weeks, Yumi's worry washed away when she saw Ulrich come out of his dorm to eat his meals with them and go to class regularly as well. The only problem was that he never spoke or spoke around her, anyway. She found this _absolutely insulting_.

She wanted to **confront **him, _beat him_ to the ground in frustration, yell, holler obscene Japanese words at him, only because it would make her feel better and that no one else on campus but her brother would understand the words.

She also wanted to cry in desperation, to hit the ground, to shake him, to make him see how much it was hurting her to know that he was evidently avoiding her. What had she done? She had only acknowledged his previous feelings with hers. That was all that happened. Surely, the soccer star was not that sensitive...

So she did the only thing she could. She avoided him as well. You might think it strange. After all, his avoidance of her was enough avoiding for everyone, enough avoidance for the entirety of this story actually, but it was not, for you see, when the boy noticed that his beloved crush was not there everyday like she used to be, he pretty much went crazy.

Surely, he can live without talking to her, but he must _hear _her angelic voice and _see _her with his spoiled eyes and _feel _her presence. If he does not get that, _then_...

Well, you imagine Ulrich without talking to, seeing, or hearing Yumi again. Yeah, pretty desperate.

The only times he got to see her were on Lyoko during their battles against XANA. For some reason, XANA must hate them as well, since he threw his activated towers as scarcely as water in the desert.

It was a joke to everyone. There were bets held for various things: which one would break first, which one would get evicted for sexual harassment, which one would first get sent to the crazy house, and well, lots of things.

Are you surprised that Odd held all of these bets on his own?

Anyway, Ulrich was not himself anymore. He was not Ulrich or anyone, for that matter. His grades were steady, explaining what he did when he was locked in his dorm, but other than that, his actions, or lack of action, was pretty worrisome.

The students noticed that he was falling first. First, it was Sissi who noticed. She found them to share a love/hate relationship. How could they have a relationship of love if he did not contribute his hate? Instead, she decided to trade positions, insulting him, trying to bring him out of his mood, but nothing happened.

Milly and Tamiya soon started some possible rumors about the wordless boy. He had cancer. His vocal chords broke and his health was staggering ever since. He donated his kidney. Someone in has family died. His dad lost his career. He figured out that Yumi was homosexual.

It was then that everyone on campus realized the feud between the famous lovebirds, that they were unwilling to talk to each other. Why else would Yumi not step in to help the suffering boy?

Why was any of this happening in the first place?

They were both hounded by the paparazzi, by the students, and even by the teachers. This must end, each of them said. Other than that, everything was pretty hectic for everyone. Newspapers were selling like crazy, and everyone seemed pretty pleased by this new gossip, especially Sissi, who pretty much enjoyed any hint that the relationship between Ulrich and Yumi was failing.

So everyone was ecstatic about the failure of the dream couple. You could not imagine how much hate mail Yumi received during those days and how many love letters mysteriously turned up in Ulrich's locker. Of course, Yumi got hounded by strange guys she had never seen before, but that is besides the point.

Why was she hounded by the strange guys? Other than the obvious fact that she had admirers, there was an upcoming trip to the seashore in a week. What guy in their right mind would not ask Yumi to partner with him in the trip?

Other than that, it was the lack of Ulrich's influence that encouraged the shy boys to come up to the easily aggravated girl, and it was the same likewise. Both of them were not enjoying the extra attention, but they were unwilling to admit their wrongs without shouting out their rights.

So the day of the seashore came. Excitement, excitement everywhere. Everyone anticipated the smell of the salty air and the relaxing breeze.

Surprise, surprise, both Yumi and Ulrich were hounded by proposals and questions during the bus ride. The step down to the sand was a relief. Ms. Hertz yelled that they would be swimming for only an hour, and then they would all get to business, but of course, no one listened to her.

The girls squealed upon touching the cold water as the guys only grinned and splashed them. Odd left Ulrich to crash in the waves with his surfboard as Jeremie left to study the sand on the far end of the beach.

Ulrich sat alone under the warm sun, observing silently as the other students enjoyed their day in the water. It was only when he was on the edge of unconsciousness when he noticed Yumi's yelling from a distance. He opened his eyes. He would recognize that voice anywhere...

"Get your hands off of me!"

He watched as the guy tried to get his arms around her slim figure, but she kept pushing him out of the way. His usual indifference turned into passionate rage. What was that guy doing, touching Yumi like that, touching her like he was not even there? Did this numbskull not understand Ulrich's past threatening looks to him, to them all, that no one should ever touch Yumi like that, speak to her, or even look at her like that?

He leapt up, his heart lagging because of his past inactivity, and he stood between them, pushing the guy away with more force than necessary. He dare not touch Yumi. She was still dripping wet from her dip in the ocean, and...

He shook his head. He must not get distracted.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Mysterious. What did I do, offend you by talking?" He laughed at his horrible joke, and Ulrich stood their stoically.

"She said to leave her alone."

"He speaks!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. He turned around. "Hey guys, I think he-"

He was silenced when Ulrich punched him in his exposed abdomen. He hissed, bending over to fall down to the ground in pain.

He left the scene as quickly as he arrived, getting on the boardwalk and hiding in the shadowed alley. Had he really hurt that guy? His breath was coming in short, shallow exhales. Adrenaline was running through him now, and he could not seem to relax.

He faced the wall, pounding it angrily. Why did that guy touch her like that, talk to her like that, look at her like that? That look made him so sick...

"Ulrich."

It was her. He would recognize her voice from everywhere. He turned, enchanted by the sight of her. Had he really been taking himself away from the sight of this princess? Was he really that stupid?

He was caught out of his thoughts when the pain registered in his brain. He widened his eyes, his fingers automatically rubbing the sore flesh on his cheek. Yumi glared at him worst than she ever did before, and all he could do was watch her in surprise.

"Why the hell did you have to do that?" she yelled at him furiously, her hand fisted at her sides. "You jerk, I just want to punch you out right now!"

His rage came back full force, and he had to lean against the wall in his sudden rage as he saw her for what she was, a wild spitfire.

"I was protecting you from that jerk!" He glared at her.

"Who said I needed protecting?" she argued loudly, stepping closer to him to trap him. "Who do you think you are? I can protect myself, you know!"

He knew he could have simply side-stepped her to avoid being trapped by her, but he secretly wanted to be shoved against the brick wall by the gorgeous girl in front of him. "I know." There was barely any space in front or in back of him. He noticed just then that he was finally taller than her, looking down to meet her glittering eyes.

"Then why did you do that?" she demanded, pushing him against the wall with her body as she pointed a finger in his face. "First you avoid me for no reason at all, then you show up beating up one of my friends-"

He could feel her against his shirt, since she was still dripping wet, and she was pressed against him. "You would let one of your friends touch you like that?" he asked incredulously, loudly, angrily, furiously, anything that would fit the list perfectly. Now he was positively seething.

"What?" she asked in confusion, stepping back slowly. The sight of him angry scared her just slightly. Sure, that adrenaline running through her blood was fear. Any normal person would call it excitement, but since Yumi is somewhat naive, we shall call this emotion fear.

"You would let one of your friends touch you like that?" He grit his teeth as he stepped forward, pushing her away from him with his chest.

"What does that mean to you?" she asked defensively. She was not even sure when he took on the offense so well. When did he become so dominant about things in their relationship? She glared at him, her hands automatically pushing against his chest when her back hit the wall.

"What am I to you?" he demanded, pressing her up against the wall with his body.

She raised an eyebrow, frowning as she fought to find the logic in his question. "What the fuck do you mean?"

And with that, he pressed his lips onto hers, planting both hands on the sides of her head. She widened her eyes when she realized what was happening. He was kissing her! She should be excited, jumping for joy, even if it took a few years for this moment to happen.

Instead, she was inwardly furious that he was taking advantage of her. Sure, he had her up against the wall, and she could not move. Plus, she was in a dazed state, but Ulrich was never one to take advantage. He was playing with the big girls now.

"Am I your friend?" he murmured against her lips, his hands sliding from her shoulders to her waist. "Tell me."

She was confused as she fought to stand up straight, failing as she leaned against him. She was only wrapping her arms around his neck to keep her balance. Sure...

When she made a noise against his lips, she knew she was lost.

He pulled his head away, keeping his hands on her hips to keep her steady against the wall. She shook her head, trying to lose the vestiges of the kiss. What game was he trying to play on her?

"Tell me," he repeated breathlessly. His hair was mussed, she realized. She must have done more than she thought she did. For that, she was ashamed for ever limiting their relationship, and she wished things were simpler.

"Yes," she answered slowly after hesitation, pushing herself away from the wall, but she was still trapped between the wall and Ulrich. She groaned in frustration, feeling her past aggravations come back to haunt her.

Then he did it again, pushing his body against hers as he ravaged her mouth slowly this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back freely as she wrapped her useless legs around his waist. Why did she feel so free? Why was he kissing her?

Why was she kissing him back?

Weird noises came out of her throat, and when he pulled away a second time, she was annoyed to find him grinning as she looked at him.

"You let him touch you because he was your friend. We're best friends and you never let me do anything."

"My relationship with a guy does not determine what they should do with me." She frowned, realizing that his arms were tight around her waist. She could not move even if she tried.

"On the contrary," he remarked, pecking her on the cheek. "I've needed that kiss for a while now." Peck. "I just can't seem to stop." Peck. "Surely, you understand."

She rolled her eyes, struggling against his arms. "Let me go!"

"I've been wanting that kiss," he said in his voice, a voice that just seemed to come out of him freely. She struggled against his arms, trying to run away from this new Ulrich that evolved. She wished that he was quiet and would leave her alone. He was being too clingy for her tastes.

"I need you. Without you, I'm nothing," he admitted. She paused, looking into his thoughtful eyes. Was he serious? He was not joking with her? "Yumi, you understand what I mean, right?"

"Right," she echoed, staring at the spot on the wall next to Ulrich blankly. Did he just say that he needed her? Why did he avoid her? Was this why he was avoiding her, to build up everything for this moment? She squirmed awkwardly when his fingers lazily strolled up her back.

"I avoided you because you were driving me crazy and I couldn't deal with it. When you started doing the same thing, I realized that I need to see you. I need to hear you, touch you. Damn it, I need to smell you as well sometimes."

She blushed a fiery red as she bent her head down to hide her face in his shoulder blade. Was he serious? This was what she would expect from one of her admirers, but Ulrich? He was too cool and collected to do something like this.

"Yumi?" he asked in concern. She had not spoken for a while now. Was she scared of him? Was that why she could not bear to look at him? Was she going to run away and-

"Yes?" she murmured against his shirt. His hold relaxed on her waist, and she took the chance to escape him and run back to the sunlit beach where there would definitely be witnesses if he did anything.

No, she was not rejecting him. She just needed some time to think. Surely, he had a more logical reason to avoiding her. Maybe he was mad at her for talking to that guy in her math class or coming in late to school. That could be it...

But the thing that got her the most was that she was scared of the previous events. Her heart was still racing as she leaned on her stomach towards the sun. This relationship was platonic. That was what it was. He could not make anymore advancements. He had to stay away from her. She would ensure it, no matter what anyone said.

A shadow lingered over her, a human-shaped shadow, and she held her breath, waiting for a loud noise, but instead, he sat down next to her, pulling her shirt from underneath her and throwing it over her chest.

"Cover yourself up."

She frowned at his command, throwing the shirt over his head. "You're not my father." What was with him now? He was so overbearing and sensitive. If she found out then and there that guys could have PMS, she would have believed that person without a doubt.

Anyway, he threw the shirt over her bikini-clad body. "The guys are looking at you and I don't like it." He was being over-protective as always.

"Ulrich..." she threatened, sitting up and peering at him over the rim over her sunglasses.

Instead of the parent-imitator she expected, she found a stern guy staring at her with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. She wavered under his gaze but still rested back on the towel and threw the shirt over his head once again. Who did he think he was?

"Would you rather have me cover you up instead?" he suggested in a light voice. She widened her eyes, pulling her shirt over herself quickly. He chuckled, rolling back to face the warm sun next to her.

Ensure it, my butt.


	3. Wo ai ni ma

A/N: I know I haven't been updating enough for you readers. The only excuse I have is that I've been in a state of indecision about whether to post this chapter or post for another story. And high school is acting like a bum. And I've been binging on my Harry Potter fiction.

I've been learning Mandarin Chinese in high school, and yes I know the title is not Japanese, and yes I know that Yumi Ishiyama is Japanese. However, I think that the title should translate to "Do I love you?" If not, let me know.

And I would also like to know if you can write the romaji for "Do I love you?" Thanks in advance.

* * *

After the trip to the beach, Yumi made sure to avoid Ulrich _as much as possible_. As **if **the paparazzi did not have enough to talk about, imagine how they felt when they realized Ulrich's change in personality. He was not to himself anymore. Ulrich wasn't in the corner, watching life pass by like a secluded hamster. He was actually **openly flirting** with Yumi! _Oh boy_, it was like the world went upside-down.

Even more gambles were made on the couple. Yumi would be the first to go crazy in front of the entire school. After all, she was the one with the crazy temper. Then there was one rumor where Ulrich would be expelled for sexual harassment reports. Sure, he was saying nice words to Yumi and flattering her, but it was eventually going to lead to touching, right? Pregnancy rumors were specifically running rampant. Why else would Yumi avoid her close friend/admirer/lover/stalker like that? Pregnancy could be the **only **reason.

A month went by. Some audacious girls were brave enough to say that Yumi was losing weight and looked sick during class. The ever-so lusty boys bit back the rumors, saying that Ulrich was probably harassing her at night and she could not get enough rest. It seemed like the school had split sides. Yumi was the slut. Ulrich was the playboy. The funny thing was that, honestly, none of the students meant anything they said, but gossip is an on-the-moment type of thing. They were just curious as to see what would eventually happen with the couple.

However, Yumi was only bitter and tired, because people only asked her _stupid _questions about the _stupid _rumors every _stupid _day at every _stupid _moment. Was she pregnant? Did Ulrich sexually harass her at night? Oh gosh, a girl could not **help **but avoid meals, since it only was an opportunity time for more paparazzi. Did she **look **sick? Well, she felt it _absolutely_, but she had to come to school and pretend that everything was all right to her parents.

She was **_never _**a good pretender.

Her grades were falling. At first, it was unnoticeable since it was by so little, but when her perfect scores starting dropping, her parents started to intervene. They were so mad as to accuse her friends for the problem. Though they were _partially _right, she could not get any sleep with the rate they were attacking her with these accusations.

_Hence _her sleep-deprived demeanor. Add the bitterness and avoiding meals. And you _cannot _forget about the weight loss and the stress. **Oh**, the life of a high-school student.

Ulrich was coming on more strongly this time, only because he really needed to hear Yumi admit that the love was not one-sided, and because he knew that the poor girl needed it as well. If she never did it, she might as _well _be a walking skeleton.

Imagine that in one moment, you and your friend are just friends. Then in a year, your friend keeps saying to you, "I love you!" _That _is a lot to handle, and Yumi could not help but stress out over the entire situation.

So what do you do when you have love problems and it seems like everyone is out to get you? You go to Jeremie! She went to his dorm room after school during dinner, since she knew he did not eat meals. He was not surprised, at the least, when he found the girl slamming his door behind her, her eyes wide as they silently pleaded for help.

It was a simple conversation. How are you? How are your grades? How is Aelita? Then it grew more serious, and in a few minutes, Yumi left, running back home.

She learned _more _in those five minutes than in her **entire life**.

When Ulrich encountered her at the front gate with the usual words of, "Hello, beautiful," she took his outstretched hand and they walked to the cafeteria with hands held together. He was astonished but pleased. They would hold hands all of the time. She would be at his games. He would be waiting for her after her classes. There was no more Ulrich **_or_** Yumi. From now on, it became Ulrich **and **Yumi. The hate mail came back, but both of them disregarded them.

"I love you," he told her plainly as they walked to her house. She literally paused in her steps. _Sure_, he had told her that so many times before, but she thought he was trying to gain attention from the ever-present crowd. They were walking alone in the night, and he gave her his heart so easily. She could not _help _but waver with his affections.

"You do?" she asked, turning away from him. **He could not be serious**. She thought he was just joking with her, but she was so vulnerable and she could not deal with it if he was _toying _with her childish hopes-

He laughed a silly laugh that forced her to bite back her smile. "I've always loved you. You know that."

"I don't know," she admitted. Suddenly he appeared in front of her in a flash, his signature expression on his face. Last year's beach incident came back to mind, and she automatically backed away. She could not deal with such emotion right now. It was not the time.

Yet it _was_. This was the moment they both were anticipating and dreading at the same time. For some reason, Ulrich felt a calm come over him as the seconds ticked on by. Yumi had stopped creating distance between them, staring at him with wide eyes.

Was she **scared**?

He voiced her concerns. She shook her head, even daring to laugh at the idea, though it was _exactly _how she felt. He stepped closer to her, cornering her until her back met the front gate.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked her again, stepping up slowly. "Yumi-"

"Stay _away _from me." He stopped in his place, and she took a deep breath. "Why does this have to **change**?" She pointed between them, motioning to the relationship they shared. "I'm happy with what we have right now. Well, not exactly, but it can't get any worse-"

"Aren't you tired of the rumors?" he interrupted her ranting.

"Hell, yeah." She pushed the stray hairs back, disappointing her friend in front of her as he struggled to keep his hands at his sides. "What we have is nothing, Ulrich. We're just friends. You're fabricating everything to please everyone on campus. You know it."

"You're avoiding it," he scoffed, stepping closer to her slowly. Her eyes widened when she realized it. "Yumi, none of this would be happening if we took care of this a long time ago."

"Took care of what?"

"This!" he exclaimed angrily, breathing loudly as he stepped up to her, not daring to touch her, lest he _faint _at that moment. "The people will never stop bothering us until you realize what's going on, Yumi!"

"Nothing's going on!" she raged, looking up into his swirling eyes. "Ulrich, why must you insist-"

"I'm just telling you the truth," he protested. "Everyone has accepted it but you. Even Sissi is staying away from me. What the fuck is your deal?"

"My deal is that you keep clinging to me like a little baby, telling me all this nonsense!" She pushed against his chest in an effort for more space, but he was unwilling to give it. "Ulrich, just move." Her voice was weak. She could not fight him. She was so tired of these arguments, these fights, **_everything_**!

"All of this nonsense is what is going on in your life! It's not just going to go away just because you want it to." He was the logic running through her brain, but she forced herself not to listen, only because she did **_not _**want to lose this fight. No, she could not be vulnerable this time and let him win. She was not a weakling.

"What do you want me to **do**?" she finally asked desperately, turning her head away from him. She would not let him see that she was slowly weaning away from him. No, he did not even deserve that. To her, he did not deserve to yell at her like this and lecture her about her own feelings and what was going on in her own life.

"I want you to face the facts. I like you. You like me. What's so hard about that?" he asked her incredulously, planting his hands by the sides of her head. "I really, _really_, **really**, _**really **_like you, Yumi. I've always liked you."

She paused, glancing between his face and the hand forcing her to stand right in front of him. Should she respond to reduce his frustrations or continue her attempt to escape? She sighed. She could not leave this situation, and as much as she would like to admit it, Ulrich _did _have a point.

"Me too."

He looked at her suspiciously, inhaling sharply as he registered her words. "You _**what**_?"

"I've always liked you too," she admitted tentatively, looking up at his sharp expression. Was he angry at this new revelation? Honestly, she was curious to his reaction. He never was an emotional person. That was one fact about him she was _absolutely _positive about.

In an instant, she was smothered, and she could not breathe. She shook her head, opening her clenched eyes. She had to think and rationalize everything.

His arms were around her. He was **_hugging _**her?

He obviously breathed in the scent of her. She froze at his inhalation, and she could barely catch his murmured words. She tried to turn her head to see if anyone would come near, but he was smothering her against the fence. Movement was nearly impossible.

"Yumi, I really love you, you know that?" he asked her loudly. She froze against him, her body rigid against his own. He eventually pulled his torso away from her, staring into her eyes. "I need to hear you say those words."

"I love you?" she asked uncertainly. "Ulrich..."

Her mind was in a twist, a never-ending hurricane that would _not _let her go. In the beginning, she relaxed in the eye of the storm, trying her best to stay away from the edges. Well, here she was, trapped in the arms of the **_Adonis _**of Kadic, and she could not say a word.

"Say it," he demanded softly, his lips brushing past her lips. She widened her eyes, her knees buckling underneath her as she gripped the gate behind her for balance. This was _impossible_. Nothing so subtle could force _that _volatile a reaction from her. He chuckled, the evil laugh escaping his mouth.

Should she say it? Should she accept the fact that she should be with **this boy** she adored for so long, **this boy** she never noticed was maturing too fast for her to realize in time, **this boy** who loved her too much for words, **this boy** who stayed by her side to the end?

Or should she reject him and retake her independence from these rumors and break this platonic she shared with him. She _hated _feeling weak. She _hated _feeling vulnerable and open. She _hated _feeling these emotions that always choked her up whenever she looked at him or he came too close.

He was breathing heavily on her face, his patient eyes boring holes into her soul. The moment was too tense, and she gave up all coherent thought. Maybe she _was _thinking too much into this situation. Yes, that must be it. If she reacted on instinct, then everything will be the way it should be. Yes, that must be it. And she finally gave up her thoughts, all of her worries, all of her problems, and she became an entirely emotional person.

She did what she least expected herself to do. She reached up and pushed her lips against his firmly. Before she realized her mistake, he brought his hands from the side of her head to her back, and he was pouring his passion into the kiss. She could not stop herself as much as she was mentally screaming at herself to. Instead, she was secretly enjoying the moment.

He finally pulled back for air, and she was breathing heavily before she finally said between short breaths, "I love you."

It was like her heart was **beating **out of her chest like the thoughts overloaded her brain. _Why _was she telling him this? He _never _cared about her. That was why **he **was avoiding her. **He **did not want to deal with _her _girl problems. **He **would rather lock himself in **his **room than even talk to _her_.

"That was all you had to say," he told her, smiling as he pulled his hands into his pockets. He stepped back from her with such certainty that even _she _was jealous of. "Good bye, Yumi." And he began to walk home.

She watched him in confusion. He pretty much hounded her for those words, and then he **_walked away_**? The words came out of her mouth without her consent. "**_What the hell_**?!" But he continued to walk along to Kadic as if he never heard her.

She never realized how exhausted she was until she walked through the front doors of her own house. Her body did not want to cooperate, lagging as if it had a mind of its own. Like _Ulrich _had affected her completely. Not even her **heart **was beating all that normally either.

Since she did not eat that much at school, she would binge at home, but she found her appetite lagging. Instead, she took a relaxing bath then retired for the night tossing and pondering in her futon.

**I _love _Ulrich?**


	4. Sealed With A

A/N: I've been shot by an extra bout of inspiration, so here is the end result. Thank gosh for results.

* * *

They _knew_.

Hello? Could it get any **more **obvious? _Something _happened the night before. Why else would Yumi and Ulrich be so awkward around each other? Well, Yumi was the awkward one, turning beet red each time the boy flirted with her. At least she was not avoiding him again. Yes, this game of avoidance was very annoying and expected.

What did this **_mean _**then? Was the relationship between them fluttering back to life? Oh _no_, anything but **that**! It would break the hearts of the many hopefuls in the school. Threats were posted around both of their lockers and in emails directed to them.

There were new rumors circulating around now. Ulrich agreed to take care of his baby. Yumi nearly died and Ulrich helped to save her, leaving her forever in his debt. Ulrich's father got his job back. Ulrich stopped harassing Yumi. Yumi and Ulrich were pursuing a relationship.

Not many people liked that idea.

It was like craziness was set loose on the campus. Hate clubs appeared everywhere. Yumi must be sent back to Japan! Ulrich must get beat up! Not many people enjoyed the thought of the secret couple together.

Yumi received more date requests than ever in her life, but it was not like she would accept them or anything. She was not that type of girl. This fad died out eventually, but she still got strange emails and phone calls. Her parents were so annoyed as to call the police, but she insisted that it would stop.

Ulrich was usually by himself. Why? No one really cared about him that more. His admirers observed him from a distance, for they were as shy as he used to be. That was the type of crowd he attracted. The guys continued to threaten him, but he found the empty word a point of amusement.

No surprise that the new Ulrich gained some new obnoxious admirers.

Then it happened, the moment that got everyone's hopes up again. Ulrich was usually the loner kid, and one day, the paparazzi caught him kissing another girl.

OMG! This cannot be happening! Though every girl on campus seemed to hate Yumi, their sympathies were with her now, because this was proof that they had no reason to hate Yumi at all. They hated this girl that Ulrich suddenly had affections for.

And how did Yumi react to this? She acted as if nothing happened. Ulrich continued to act like her friend, but other than that, nothing really changed.

The paparazzi continued to ask her the same questions. Did you know Ulrich was caught kissing another girl yesterday? Do you think Ulrich has moved on from you? How does that make you feel?

And honestly, it did not hurt at all. It made her feel free like a burden had been lifted from her soul. School was not about her and Ulrich anymore. No more of that drama. She felt like her body and soul were well again and that nothing could stop her.

He introduced the girl to Yumi once. Her name was Claire. For some reason, the girl looked completely wrong in Yumi's eyes. She was suddenly a brat who only cared what people thought of her. She was suddenly a desperate girl who would date anyone in sight. She was suddenly another girl who would kiss any guy on campus for some attention.

Instead, she extended her hand, introducing herself as Yumi. I am Yumi Ishiyama. And the girl reciprocated the actions with a bright smile on her face. The only thing they did not know was that the grin on Yumi's face hurt and she wanted to run along home.

Then there was Mallory. And Gina. And Brittany. And Casey. And Naomi. And Lindsay. And Destiny.

No, it did not bother her at all. No, being played by the major playboy in the entire school did not hurt at all. Being thrown away like a piece of trash did not hurt at all.

What was she kidding? It hurt like hell! How dare he do this to her and act like nothing happened? She was offended and hurt and dejected and breaking up inside.

Sure, her grades and health were fine, but it felt like her soul was on fire. Everyone talked to her again, but the conversation about Ulrich and his new toy was sure to come up, and she eventually gave up trying to socialize with anyone anymore. Everything just seemed too redundant and predictable.

So when she was sitting by herself one morning, reading a new novel she had purchased, someone sat next to her on the bench and they got to talking. He was Brian. He was in her math class, but she never noticed him before. He liked her a good deal and wanted to know if she would come with him to the movies. And he was physically backing up his story, nearing her until their arms were pressed against each other.

Sure, she would go to the movies with him. There was a lot of nervousness on her part. He watched her in amusement, and they held hands on the way to their first period math class.

How do you expect Ulrich not to notice that?!

People give him too much credit some times. Okay, so he figured out that he and Yumi should get together. He believed that if he started getting with another girl, Yumi would get jealous and try to get with him in realization that she liked him as well. But one girl turned into two, and two turned into three, and three turned into four...

He was overdoing it, all right people? He should have stuck it to one when he realized Yumi did not care. Hello? That Emily-incident is so forgotten! He should have gone to another plan.

And his body was burning with such a rage, he could not help but break his date with Melody and glare at everyone that looked his way. How could Yumi move on? She knew he loved her! How could this happen? Who was that idiot who suddenly gained Yumi's affections? Ulrich had never seen him around before.

Well, he would pummel him to the ground like he had done to Yumi's other admirers that were too stupid to voice their affections. He was beat them to the ground and show them that he was good enough for Yumi's love. It took him a long time that he would be the one that Yumi would open up to. All he needed was a chance.

She never came around to give him that chance. She was hanging around Brian all of the time, which was the reason why Ulrich never got around to that pummeling. They were in almost all of the same classes, and he was on the Kadic wrestling team. How was he expected to beat him to the ground?

So he ignored her for a while, leaving her to walk to and fro school by herself, which was privately a relief and disbelief to Yumi, but Ulrich came back once when Brian was sick and had to stay in the infirmary.

She was surprised in catching Ulrich by the school's gate that evening. He had avoided her for no more than a month, and she expected their friendship to be over, but no. Here he was in all of his soccer-jock glory, walking her home. There was no conversation at first until Yumi asked him about the weather. Then things started getting ugly.

How could you date another guy? How could you date another girl? I thought you loved me! I thought you loved me! You are impossible, you know that Yumi? Ulrich, you are just a playboy now! I just want to win your affections and get rid of the other guys! I just want you to leave me alone, Ulrich! Yumi, I could never leave you alone. You're just a stalker and I hope that you just disappear.

And they were both breathless by the time they reached her house. Before he could explain himself in a moment of weakness, she slammed the door in front of his face. Both were silent on each side of the door, and in an instant, Yumi opened it wide and glared at the tired boy standing on her doorstep.

"Yumi, I only care about you."

"No you don't." The remark came off her tongue easily, and she crossed her arms. "Dating ten other girls tells me a whole different story."

"It was only to make you jealous!"

"Well, congratulations, you got what you wanted." She widened her eyes, realizing the words she sarcastically but honestly uttered. She covered her mouth with one hand, motioning to close the door again as she gripped the doorknob.

He stopped the door deftly with his foot blocking the way. He raised an eyebrow in amusement as he looked at her put her hand down abd flush in embarrassment of her said words. "You're jealous?"

"No!" Her eyes were still wide as she looked at him. Was he going to begin harassing her again? She could not handle anymore ridiculous rumors beginning again. "Ulrich..."

"Then why are you dating that loser? He's nothing but a sleazy replacement."

"He's cool, nice, understanding, sporty, and he listens to me, Ulrich."

"He must be gay."

"Ulrich!" She kicked out in exasperation. "You moved on. I can move on. Now get out or I'm calling the cops."

"I never moved on. It was just a hoax for us to get together. Please Yumi, just leave that guy and be with me. No more drama, please?"

She had no idea what she had to do now. Instead, she kicked his foot out of the way and slammed the door in his face again.

She leaned against that door, looking out of the window for Ulrich to leave. But he was just staying there. When she thought he left, she looked down to see him sitting on her doorstep like he belonged there.

She frowned. It was an enticing offer to leave all of the drama, but it was not a guaranteed promise. She liked Brian. He was really cute and funny. He understood her, and it was like she had known him all her life...

She widened her eyes, pulling her cell phone from her pocket and dialing a well-remembered number. Was she supposed to feel so relieved as she waited for the dial tone? Her hands were completely dry, and she found her breathing normal.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy, and she was apologetic for waking him up. She probably woke him up from a good sleep.

"It's Yumi." She hesitated to continue when she heard him yawn. "I need to let something off my chest."

"Do it then." There was some shuffling on the other end of the conversation. "What's up?"

She began to regret this last-minute decision, but she decided that this had to be done as quick as possible. She was never that good at face-to-face confrontations anyway. "We can't continue what we're doing." She bit her bottom lip. "You're cool and everything, but I don't think I'm really into what we're sharing."

"That's okay." There was silence on his end, and she feared he left the phone until he began to speak again. "I understand. I wasn't really in it either."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I'll see you later." He told her goodbye, and she hung up.

She pocketed her phone, swinging the door open to a waiting Ulrich, who was just leaning against the wall by the door. He looked at her when she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"So..." Ulrich was actually nervous as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "What now?"

She was never so certain of herself as she felt at this moment. She put her hands in his slowly. She could feel his eyes watching her, observing her every move. She looked up into his eyes with such sincerity that she was yelling at herself, asking herself why she was even giving herself up to this boy that pushed her over the edge time and time again, then pulled her back up so he could push her over again.

But it was worth it, she decided as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck instead. She fell into his outstretched arms, pressing herself closer into the embraced.

She sighed into his lips. She had been anticipating this moment for so long. Even before he began to react to her, she knew that she wanted to stay like this forever in Ulrich's arms without another care in the world.

And she finally pulled away, her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked at him.

"I love you." The acknowledgment was freeing to say the least.

He smiled. "I know." And he took her lips once more.


End file.
